


Drunk On You

by divagonzo



Series: Citrus Basket Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Follows Imbibing, Another one earning the E rating, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has returned home from her last term at Hogwarts and Ron is there to greet her at the train. They only have a few hours together before she’s off on Holiday with her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk On You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #2 - Kitchen Counter - for the 2015 Romionesmut Fest on Tumblr. It’s NC-17. Other warnings include: impatient stripping, graphic descriptions of bits, Ron’s filthy mouth, and Hermione letting loose.¬ See Waterstone’s for further notices.

* * *

The front door slammed shut behind them but it didn’t stop the frenzy the couple was engaged in. Fourteen very long days passed and it was years and minutes. 

Ron met her at the station since her parents were working that Friday. The Grangers were taking a short holiday with Hermione, to Ibiza for a week, before returning to their lives. Hermione had a job waiting, as a junior administrator in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures. It was an entry job, as an apprentice in a tiny department, with a goal of increasing welfare of all creatures great and small. 

But for a few hours, she was all his. And her hands were demonstrating that she wanted all of him. 

Ron tripped over her satchel after throwing her trunk into the front closet. Hands and lips frantically worked on the quickly disappearing articles of clothing, drifting down the brighter hallway of Grimmauld Place, where they would live with Harry and Ginny, as they sorted their lives. The parents groused but it made sense, where they could walk to work or not wake anyone coming in at five am from working all night. 

But, for now, they were imbibing on one another, already drunk on heated kisses and hands grasping every square inch of skin they could get to after removing articles of apparel. 

“Ron, stop!” 

His hands froze over the top of her very flimsy vest covering her tan bra. 

Hermione pulled her wand from her wool skirt and pointed it at her stomach. One non-verbal incantation later and thrust her wand in the band of her skirt. 

“Now?” he asked, more like begging. He toed off his trainers in anticipation. 

She nodded. 

He pulled his wand from the holster under his jumper. He tried to release the belt and button on his corduroy trousers before Hermione used her clever fingers to assist him. He grinned like a confunded troll when she shoved the green material over his hips, leaving him in his socks and pants. 

Ron pointed his wand at his pants and performed his own charm, lamenting all the lil Ron’s who just perished. _Sorry spunk but one day I won’t have to do this_. He felt a quick sting in his bollocks and then warmth, telling him that his spell worked. He winked at her before taking a tentative step forward, pinning her to the other wall. Her eyes grew wider in the dim hallway at his eyes growing darker. 

“Here or in the kitchen?” His voice smoldered, making her knickers wet. 

“Kitchen. I don’t want us disturbed.” The smile on her face betrayed her, showing how famished she was for his body. 

He lifted her over his shoulder, to her boisterous complaint while he trudged down the stairs to the kitchen, a floor below. 

“Damn it! Put me down. I’m not a sack of turnips!” She beat on his back with no reaction from him. He slapped her arse once. 

“Almost there, witch.” He pinched her firm bottom just to make his point. 

There was the kitchen table where he shagged her on Christmas break and Easter break. And the bench where she rode him the morning she returned to school. And the doorframe the night before she returned to Hogwarts after Christmas hols. 

“Ron?” 

“Sorry,” He lowered her from his shoulders and watched her back into the countertop away from him. She shed her skirt, leaving her standing there in knee socks, knickers and not-matching bra. “I love when you don’t match.” His fingers reached out to her but she shook her head. 

“What?” He froze, boggled at what she had in mind. 

She pulled the straps of her bra down before turning it and releasing the two hook clasp. The flimsy material fell from her chest, leaving him breathless. 

“Fuck!” 

“Well, yes, that is the idea, isn’t it?” She smiled brightly for Ron. “I thought you wanted me first, then we’d get cleaned up and get a meal out before returning home for seconds.” She pushed her socks down off her legs, still standing before him in her sensible knickers. 

He turned and pointed his wand at the door, sealing it from the other residents of the house. “There.” He dropped his wand along with his pants to the floor. His cock bounced merrily, eager to be wet and warm which was now his preferred state of being. 

“Ron?” 

He stepped in front of his best friend, his girlfriend, his lover and saw the joy on her face. 

“I know I’m going to be gone a week and it’s rubbish that they don’t want you along but you know I’m going to be back home, here with you, as soon as I can.” 

He leaned over to kiss her, dragging his lips across her while his hands were busy on her stomach, falling towards the pale blue cotton knickers covering her. “Then I’ll have to make the most of tonight, won’t I?” His fingers brushed across the soft cotton of her knickers, feeling the coarse hair of her mons through the material. 

“Up,” he commanded. 

“Help me,” she replied. 

He put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto the edge of the kitchen counter, far and away from the stove top. “Always will,” before he attached his hands to her body along with his lips and teeth on her neck. 

“Oh God, Ron!” she moaned into the open expanse of the kitchen. “Missed you,” she keened as his hands found willing flesh. She spread her knees wider so he could delve her swollen folds willingly. 

“Hermione, you want me to get you off first? I know it’s been a fortnight since we shagged last.” 

“Ron,” she sternly lectured in that voice that reminded him of his mother before she wound up into one of her tirades, “tear my knickers and fuck me. Seconds can be slow and sweet.” 

“Blimey!” He did as she commanded, ripping the side seams of her sensible cotton knickers. The material fell apart in his Auror trained hands, fluttering to the counter top and away from her stomach and mons, displaying her body once again. Except now, - 

“Fuckin’ hell! You shaved!” 

She blushed deeply. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

He ran a finger over the delicate skin between her legs, watching her spread her knees for him. “It’s not like I normally do this but I thought I’d do something just for you. You came up to Hogwarts and helped me cope with my problems and I wanted to thank you in a special way.” 

“It’s a nice surprise,” he muttered while his fingers that weren’t normally careful peeled her flesh back to show she was wet, swollen and proud, begging for attention and affection from him. 

“Shit, this isn’t going to take long, is it?” 

“Probably not,” she whispered before reaching up to his head and pulling him close for a fiendfyre - laced kiss. “Been craving you for days,” she moaned across his lips while his fingers diddled her. He snogged her and delved her, working one finger, then two, into her fanny. 

She squirmed, panting while he worked her relentlessly. 

“You need more, don’t you?” 

“Hell yes,” she begged. “You know what I need.” 

“I just needed to hear you beg,” He cheeked before dropping kisses along her cheek and neck. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” she bit out. “Make me come.” 

Ron thrust three fingers deep into her, feeling the back wall where she was always most sensitive. His thumb hit her clit, mashing it hard into the pubic bone behind it. She took a huge breath, holding it tight in her chest in anticipation. 

He kissed her neck once before biting it, hard. 

She screamed loud enough to be heard at Whitehall, drenching his hand in her juices. She clamped down on his hand but he continued to work, regretting losing his hearing tonight with her screams of pleasure. He continued to mash her clit, feeling the orgasm roll over her, working his hand through a cramp until she pulled his hair. “Enough,” she groaned. “I need you, now!” 

He removed his hand from her sopping wet quim and thrust two fingers into her dazed mouth. She tongued his fingers, cleaning them before he snogged her breathless, tasting her and the chocolate from his tongue on her mouth. 

He looked down at his lover, his best friend, watching her lips glisten. “I love you,” he grinned, “so much.” 

“I know. Do what you will. I won’t break.” 

He looked up from her dripping fanny to her face and saw the trust etched in every line and crease of her eyes and mouth. He pressed his face to hers, resting his forehead along her face. She kissed his forehead, cheeks, and finally, his lips. 

“I love you, so fucking much!” 

“I love you too,” she whispered back. 

Ron put his hands under her knees and lifted them, leaving her shapely arse on the countertop. He spread his hands wider, opening her up to him. “Merlin, you’re beautiful,” before he sank into her warm depths. 

Hermione moaned loudly in bliss. “Oh I missed you,” she groaned. 

“Hermione, you feel too good. This time won’t be long.” 

“Shag me senseless, please. Dessert will be when we come back.” 

Ron stood up on his tiptoes and put a knee on the edge of the counter. He rocked into her, watching her face make a perfect O. “Again,” she breathed. 

He did and she fluttered across his thrusting cock. “Hell yes! Squeeze me. Make me come.” He thrust hard, immediately losing his rhythm. She felt too good. 

He pulled her to the edge of the counter and thrust up into her again, watching her face grow slack in bliss. Each snap of his hips into her slit made her moan. Each thrust of his cock into her nest made him grow harder. “Hermione,” he whined. 

“OhYes,” she begged. She reached between their bodies and pressed two ink stained fingers onto her clit, screaming as she clamped down on his cock while he was buried balls deep inside her. 

“Ohfuckhermioneyesfuck!” he bellowed, roaring life to the ancient wooden rafters above his head. 

His knee slipped from the counter and he slid out of her warmth. Spent, he fell back from her, landing in a heap on the bench behind him. ”Bloody fuck,” He growled out before breathing in cadence with her. “That was - “

“Amazing and wonderful,” she added before breaking out in a case of sex drunk giggles. Hermione dropped her feet from the countertop and closed her knees, hiding that private flesh that Ron adored so much. “But I also said that we could get cleaned up and get supper.” She shoved a hand in front of her face, trying to stifle the giggles still. 

“You’re hungry? I’ll pencil in today for my records.” He chuckled right along with her. 

“You adorable sod. I’m not hungry but if you want another go when we get back, you have to eat.” 

Ron stood up with an adorable smile he reserved just for Hermione. “You’re so practical.”

She flashed her arse at him and gathered their few articles of clothing in the kitchen. “No, I’m just drunk on you and want to stay that way until we get back for seconds.”


End file.
